Hey Arnold! - One shot - Tus instintos Arnold! - una nueva oportunidad
by Kiruru
Summary: Que pasaría si Arnold tuviera otra oportunidad un tiempo después para seguir los concejos de su abuelo -ONE SHOT- HEY ARNOLD Ubicado cronologicamente luego del final de la serie y antes de la pelicula así que puedes leerlo aunque no la hayas visto! ArnoldXHelga - Shortaki - One Shot - COMPLETE


HOLAAA! este es mi primer ONE SHOT! así que vamos a ver que sale, si quedó bien Haré algún otro porque tengo varias ideas... espero sus reviews a ver si continuo por esta linea (igualmente voy a seguir actualizando "Abandonando el paraiso" todos los viernes)

Que pasaría si Arnold tuviera otra oportunidad un tiempo después para seguir los concejos de su abuelo  
-ONE SHOT-  
HEY ARNOLD  
Ubicado cronologicamente luego del final de la serie y antes de la pelicula

como siempre recuerden que "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece, sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon... yo solo escribo las locuras que seme cruzan por el marote!

sin mas los dejo con el Fic!

O====O

Arnold volvió de la escuela desganado y con un sembralte muy triste en su rostro. Subió las escaleras de su casa y caminó por el pasillo hasta que se topó con su abuelo.

Al verlo el viejo hombre de tirantes le preguntó

-¿Que paso hombre pequeño?-

-nada abuelo,solo~~ Es que...- paso exasperado una mano por su cabello hasta que sus dedos se enredaron con una goma de mascar sabor frambuesa que se encontraba pegoteada en el - otra vez estoy por llegar al limite de mi pasiencia- dijo mientras desistía de seguir forcejeando con la maraña en su cabello

-a ver, dejame adivinar ¿tu amiguita rubia de una ceja?- dijo en tono de gracioso casi riendo mientras señalaba las manchas de pudin de tapioca que lucía su ñeto en toda su ropa

-así es abuelo, es Helga... siempre es ella- dijo mirando al suelo

Phill al notar esa reacción dejó de reir, se sentó en el sofá y le hizo una seña a su ñeto para que se acerque.

-hablame un poco de eso pequeño-

-es solo que ya no se que hacer con ella, no para de molestarme ¡me está volviendo loco!- dijo tapandose los ojos con ambas manos

-mira pequeño, si quieres realmente terminar con la situación- dejo salir el aire sonoramente de sus pulmones antes de continuar -sigue tus instintos-

-me dijiste exactamente eso el año pasado abuelo, Y todo termino mal-

-No pequeño Shortman, quiero decir que realmente lo hagas, solo piensa unos segundos antes de actuar, mirala y dile lo que quieras decirle muchacho-

-¿hablar con ella?- dice negando con la cabeza -pero lo he intentado millones de veces abuelo, ¡no funciona!-

-escucha con atención pequeño, yo era muy parecido a ti cuando niño, aunque parece que sin duda era mas listo-

-¡Abuelo!- interrumpio Arnold

-mirala fijamente y dile ¡deja eso ya pequeña sabandija!-

-¡Abuelo!-

-bueno, hazlo con tus propias palabras Arnold- dijo giñandole un ojo

-

Al día siguiente todo era exactamente igual, luego de la bolita de papel numero 52 del día, la clase de matemática terminó dando lugar a geografía, curiosamente similar a la situación del año antrior le tocó hacer equipo con Gerald, Phoebe y Helga.

Esta vez ni siquiera peleó por las pinturas, sabía que era caso perdido, pero por mas que intentaba no enfrentarla y seguir ignorando su errático y violento actuar, mas excusas ridículas ella encontraba para pelear con él, incluso parecía que era peor.

-Arnoldo, ¿a eso le llamas montañas? ¡esas montañas están mas planas que un día tejiendo macrame con mi tía! ¿Qué a caso no sabes hacer nada bien? Dame eso, yo lo terminaré- dijo mientras tiraba de una de las esquinas del diorama

-¡no Helga!, yo lo haré- tirando desde el otro extremo para volver a ponerlo en su lugar  
-¿qué dices Zopenco? No puedo dejar que esteopees nuestro trabajo- volviendo a mover las montañas hacia ella

-Tu misma me encargaste las apestosas montañas y yo seré quien las termine, Helga- dijo su nombre totalmente fastidiado, tomandose el tiempo de resaltar cada silaba mientras reacomodaba nuevamente el diorama frente a él.

-oye viejo ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Gerald notando el fastidio de su amigo

-perfectamente- mencionó firmenente el rubio sin despegar ni un solo instante sus ojos de la niña mientras forcejeaba para no perder la poseción de las montañas del norte de Nebrasca.

-¡vamos cabezón! cierra la boca y deja de fastidiar, yo terminaré esto, Ve a tomar agua o a jugar con un bicho, no me importa- dijo mientras apoyaba su peso sobre la mesa con las palmas de las manos y se inclinaba hacia adelante de manera amenazante.

-no lo creo Helga, no esta vez, devuelveme las montañas así podré terminarlas ¡solo hazme un favor y deja de molestar!- dijo imitando la acción de la chica quedando sus rostros a escasos centimetros, midiendo poder de intimidación el uno con el otro, ambos creando un fuerte ambiente de batalla ahí mismo.

-¿a caso crees que puedes enfrentarme Arnoldo?- dijo ferozmente y con el seño fruncido, mientras se acercaba chocando su nariz para dar enfasis a sus palabras.

-no es algo que crea Helga, se que puedo hacerlo- dijo intensificando su mirada todavía mas.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos a los ojos

En ese momento recordó las palabras de su abuelo

"-sigue tus instintos-"  
"-mirala y dile lo que quieras decirle muchacho-"

Sus fuertes ojos azulados tenían una increiblemente intensa fuerza, realmente era intimidante, pero estaba listo para decirle... ¡No! ¡exigirle! Que deje de fastidiarlo de una buena vez.

Y entonces lo notó, un leve y a penas perceptible rubor comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de la chica de un tono carmin y sus ojos comenzaban a suavizasarse hacia una mirada dulce y calida, muy contraria a la anterior.

Sintió que de tras de esos enormes ojos azules podía ver un mar incontrolablemente salvaje y a la vez las pequeñas olas calmandose y volviendose sutiles y delicadas al rozar la arena de la costa.

Se acerco a su oido y susurró exactamente las palabras que quería decirle en ese momento

-te ves realmente hermosa con esa expresión-

Al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir se quedo inmovil en esa posición, esperando a que la rubia le gritara una serie de insultos muy coléricos al oido y tal vez le arrojara algún objeto contundente.

Pero muy distinto a lo que se imaginó, la niña luego de unos segundos, se hizo hacia atrás ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo, se sentó y se quedó inmovil en su asiento revolviendo la pintura sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar fijamente hacia el tarro de pintura con el rostro oculto por su cabello.

Todos en la mesa quedaron muy confundidos, incluso Arnold, pero no por la actitud de la ojiazul sino por lo que el mismo acababa de decirle.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la clase llegara a su fin y todos se fueran a sus casas.

Arnold llegó a Sunset Arms , abrió la puerta esquivando sin mucha energía a la estampida de animales pequeños que se metían por entre sus pies y corrían lejos de la casa. Caminó a la cocina y fué por un vaso de agua.  
Allí estaba el abuelo leyendo el periódico.

-Hola hombre pequeño, ¿duro día en la escuela?-

-algo así- mencionó suspirando con un notorio tono de duda -seguí tu concejo abuelo- Phill abrió los ojos y le dirigió toda su atencion al pequeño niño rubio q se sentaba a la mesa con un vaso de agua entre sus manos.

-¡oooh Arnold! ¡Eso es fantástico!, entonces todo debe estar muy bien ahora pequeño ¿o me equiboco?- dijo guiñando un ojo con una picara sonrisa.

-no lo se abuelo- mencionó confundido mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y su mano sostenía el peso de su cabeza.

-¿qué a caso te siguió molestando después de que la besaras? ¡Cielos! Es una chica complicada Arnold-

-¡¿besarla?!- dijo sobresaltandose notoriamente y la sangre subió rápidamente a sus mejillas -¡¿cómo se te ocurre que yo podría besar a Helga?! - increiblemente nervioso y casi susurrando las ultimas palabras en un hilo de voz.

-jejejejeje ¡es lo que yo hice!- carcajeó el anciano

-¡¿que hiciste qué?!-

-bese a Gerty, ¿la recuerdas? La niña de la escuela que siempre me momestaba-

-¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-

-no lo se algo en sus ojos... Chamaco recuerda nunca comer frambuesas- dijo mientras se levantaba y dejaba a un Arnold confundido y nervioso practicamente subido sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Arnold decidió irse a su cuarto a descansar, fué un día realmente agutado.

Subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, tiró de la cuerda para vajar la escalera fe su cuarto y subir a el.

En cuanto entró se desplomó sobre la cama mirando al cielo a travéz del ventanal de su techo, su cabeza era en caos y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el mismo le había dicho a Helga y lo que le acababa de revelar su abuelo hacía tan solo unos instantes... Después de todo, no era como si la idea de besarla no hubiera cruzado por su mente en ese momento mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos en el salón de 5° de la primaria 118.

FIN

O=====O

Espero les haya gustado!

me di cuenta que me gusta mucho escribir desde el punto de vista de Arnold, lo siento como mas natural para mi por alguna razón y lo escribo mas fluido y rápido.

Se me ocurrió a partir de un comentario mientras veía con Manunam el capítulo "El amor de Helga"

yo: me da mucha curiosidad que habrá hecho Phill

Manu: se la re tranzó

OoO- mi mente se fué

pero pensé que algo así en Arnold no sería tan natural... y además asi no interrumpe con la historia original.

Dese ya gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer!

Diganme que les pareció, les gustan los ONE SHOT? a mi me encanta tener alguno cerca cuando no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarle a la lectura

dejenme un review !

\- Kiruru -


End file.
